Soliloquy for a Jaded Princess
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Continuation of Lullaby for a Lost Princess and Lullaby for a Dark Prince. A moment of frustration leads Death to let out her anger at her exile and her blame towards Pitch. Takes place WELL before the other two; perhaps a few years after the Council passed judgement on them. Rotg w/ Danny Phantom elements.


Insane: I still don't own anything... This takes place BEFORE the other two, Lullaby for a Lost Princess and Lullaby for my Dark Prince. The song altered this time (all of these are excellent, and the originals SHOULD be listened to- GO!) is Luna's Soliloquy. Angel's a bit miffed, and at this point, she still blames Pitch for her exile, she hasn't met her future husband, and everyone is afraid her due to her short temper and powers over life and death.

* * *

Angel Pureheart stalked through the Land of the Dead, scattering specters, ghosts and blobs of ectoplasm alike. Slashing the air with her scythe, she ripped open a portal to the Mortal realm. It was dark, night. A new moon

Pitch Black. Death threw back her head and let out a scream of anger and frustration, allowing her rage to kill everything in a twenty-foot diameter of her, trees, grass, little woodland animals and sleeping songbirds. She shouted to the sky, but found little relief. Angel shoved her face in her hands before looking back up to the stars as if they held answers.

With a sigh, she did something she hadn't done since she was still mortal, before she became Death, before Pitch had betrayed her.

She broke into song.

_"Fate has been cruel, your order unkind_  
_How could you have hurt me this way?_  
_I step between life and death on my own,_  
_The darkness and silence pervade!"_

_"But here in my exile, my thoughts they won't fade_  
_Of love, and notice, and praise..._  
_And your blinded eyes, Shall see your own lies_  
_Here I recount my past days..."_

_"Once was a Princess whose Gift was well known,_  
_Yet others we're blamed for her deeds..._  
_Angered, she snapped, 'Brother, my Gifts of mercy and right*,_  
_They've been overshadowed by your infinite night!'"_

_"Yet, he'd never hear, too fully absorbed..._  
_Once his shadows did fall_  
_Her anger, and pain was but a vague thought..._  
_He sent out his Nightmares as her rage possessed all."_

_"Wait now, my Dark Prince, My Death shall arise_  
_To keep your fear in its place,_  
_Pitch, My Gift was not yours to claim!_  
_And soon now we'll both meet our fates."_

_"Carry my rage, oh you Shadows of night,_  
_And carry my sorrow in kind_  
_Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know_  
_The time for my vegeance is nigh!"_

_"The shades of another cast dimly on others,_  
_Whose fear and attention it drew,_  
_And so the Night Princess watched, shunned by the world,_  
_as hate filled her heart and unhappiness grew!"_

_"Why don't they just see me?" she thought_  
_to herself, as the other had no right to boast!_  
_And that selfish Prince did nothing to stop_  
_The destruction of I, who had needed him most!"_

_"Wait now, my Dark Prince, My Death shall arise_  
_And keep your Fear in its place,_  
_Pitch, dear, my Gift was not yours to claim,_  
_And soon now we'll both meet our fates."_

_"Carry my rage, oh you Shadows of night,_  
_And carry my sorrow in kind..._  
_Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know_  
_May guilt plague you for your great crimes!_  
_For the time of my vengeance is nigh!"_

_"The years now before us_  
_Fearful and unknown_  
_I never imagined_  
_I'd face them on my own!"_

_"May these thousand winters_  
_Swiftly pass, I pray_  
_My pain grows, I must know_  
_Are you still the same?"_

_"May all your dreams be sweet tonight_  
_Safe behind the Veil of the Council's might!**_  
_You know not my sadness, pain, nor care!_  
_And as you dream, I'll break away and meet you there..._  
_Sleep, my brother..."_

_"I'll find you someday!"_

Finally feeling a bit better, she stalked off to the next person on the List.

* * *

*She's referring to the natural order of the universe, how everything must die.

** A mention of the High Observant Council, who actually sentenced them.


End file.
